


Dealing With the Devil

by SaintTachibana



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Black Sword Knights, Just as planned, Kissing, Log Horizon - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Seinen, Shonen Ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintTachibana/pseuds/SaintTachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiroe will do anything to make sure his plans succeed. And he knows every step on how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately written after watching episode 8. Isaac expressing his interest in Shiroe had pretty much spurred me to write this in haste. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed so I apologize in advance for any errors.

The cold, night air whistled around him, vaguely brushing the tresses of his spiky, pale burgundy red hair. Isaac slightly shivered, more to the habit of his former body, even though this…indestructible, immortal, supernatural…new body of his barely felt the cold of the environment. He could remember the raid from last week, a Snow Wyvern that migrated from one mountain range to another. While most of his party member succumbed to the beast’s terrifying **[Breath of Winter]** attack, Isaac had only felt the temperature akin to a seedy, autumn afternoon that shamelessly cavorted with the incoming winter winds.

This night would have been the most uneventful. He had been leading the majority of his guild members out in the open field for their usual field spar in preparation for raids or PvP events.

After blatantly ripping apart the invitation sent by the Crescent Moon Alliance and _that man_ , Isaac hadn’t even thought of what the conference would be about (he knew the topic would’ve been written on the invitation, but his vision narrowed at that annoying name who apparently, is now leading a guild of his own.)

Black Heart Glasses. Villainous Four Eyes. Miracle Hyper Sadomasochistic Megane.

Isaac snickered a bit to himself. So the last one wasn’t entirely a nickname anyone used against that man.

Half Alv, level 90 Enchanter Shiroe.

His face morphed into annoyance at the sheer amount of instances where he had tried to recruit the enchanter into his guild. Every moment that Isaac logged into the game, when it was still a game, he had never missed a chance to try and woo the troublesome enchanter.

Shiroe’s refusals were polite and short, but Isaac could taste the acid sweetness on the man’s voice behind Shiroe’s avatar every time he refused Isaac’s attempts.

_Every single time._

From when he had first heard of the Enchanter that participated in a highly-dangerous lvl 60 legion quest (back when the level was capped at 60), and also that time when he discreetly inserted himself into a public party that Shiroe was in. He had seen how Shiroe could instantly hold command even if he wasn’t the party leader. He redirected heals, routed enemies, kept losses to a minimum; and only retreated when he knew it was a fruitless endeavor, _only to try again later._

Isaac knew that man would be an exceptional player and a fearsome ally.

Or a very, very dangerous enemy.

* * *

 

He had established the Black Sword Knights to become the pinnacle of power in the Japanese server, unrivaled under the heavens. They have had serious competition with the guild D.D.D. led by that insufferable Guardian Krusty, but the balance of power swayed to and fro mostly from these two.

Quantity was D.D.D’s specialty, a shield that no weapon can pierce. Quality was the Black Sword Knight’s pride, a spear that can pierce all armor.

Shiroe is, _was_ , the catalyst to tipping the scales. Enchanters are rare, fewer Enchanters have reached the level cap; and only one Enchanter has a brilliant mind of a ruthless tactician that had the charisma of a well-seasoned commander.

 _Oh fucking great_ , Isaac mused as he reached his destination. _Was he fucking singing praises to the moron who didn’t want to join his guild?_

As he rounded a particular tree that led to a ruined cliff overlooking the Silverleaf Tree; his eyes caught sight of the Enchanter. The tilt of his head suggested he was staring at the moon. Isaac would have called out how sentimental the other man was looking right now, but…

This would be the first time in a long while since they had met again.

And this would be the first time they would meet face to face, instead of two persons hidden behind the safety of anonymity and distance over the internet.

“Black Heart Glasses.”

Shiroe, broken from his reverie, turned around with a frown marring his forehead. Isaac sniffed, he had exactly envisioned Shiroe’s face based on his voice correctly.

“I’ve always pegged you as a guy who’s probably buried his face in books, with beady, tyrannical eyes and glasses.” Isaac snorted, looking over the slightly shorter Enchanter, blatantly drinking in Shiroe’s form, posture and appearance.

Shiroe chuckled, a reaction Isaac couldn’t relate to the dourer Shiroe of the past.

“Seriously.” He collected himself, before he broke down in giggling fits. “You’re the second person to tell me that, and he’s a Guardian as well.”

Isaac’s right eyebrow twitched. “And? Who’s he?”

Shiroe shook his head, gesturing Isaac wouldn’t know who he was. “Naotsugu.”

Isaac’s brain filtered through all possible Guardians from various guilds he collected information of, whether in-game or offline. He was a commander at heart, and he took his role very seriously.

As if reading his mind, Shiroe added. “He’s not affiliated in any guild. At least was. He’s one of the cornerstones of the Tea Party.”

Ah. Isaac accepted that reply. Of course, the legendary Debauchery Tea Party. He didn’t recognize them a threat since they had dubbed themselves solely as a party for questing and adventure. He had not seen any of them engage in some sort of PvP activity, so gauging their strength was useless.

There were a lot of players who were deadly in Player vs Monster environments, but complete saps in Player vs Player settings.

“As much as the Tea Party’s _strengths_ intrigue me,” Isaac tried to sound eloquent. “I wouldn’t assume that you called for me here, _in the middle of our guild’s nightly spar_ , just to talk about your…” Isaac made a ‘tch’ sound. “…Guardian _friend_.”

“Of course not.” Shiroe smiled, the kind that was a bit infuriating if Isaac knew the man had the intent of doing so against him.

Isaac’s eyes narrowed at that. “Of course, you _**would**  _ know what our guild’s schedule is, of course. I would not expect anything less from the Tea Party’s strategist.”

Shiroe tried to look innocent. “Oh…was it this time of the night?”

Isaac blinked, stared a bit and visibly relaxed, shaking his head.

“Fucking shepherd.” Because Shiroe could lead people around like sheep led to slaughter. Isaac knew that much about this man’s capabilities. “Since I’ll assume you still wouldn’t join my guild, more that you have a guild of your own to run now, you want something else from me.”

Shiroe’s glasses glinted ominously as if a reply.

“You knew I was going to tear up your invitation, and yet you still sent it to me.”

There was a dangerous smirk on the Enchanter’s face.

“You _shit_. You really know how to lead people around by the hooks on their nose.”

The visage of a demon lord in glasses disappeared, returning to the smirking Enchanter, who was amused that someone could entirely point out how they were subtly being manipulated.

“We need to do things ourselves if we want things done. Surely you can relate to that, Isaac- _san_?”

Isaac’s eyes widened a bit. He knew the introduction of a proposition before he even started hearing one. And Shiroe wasn’t exactly hiding his intentions.

“If this was a deal for the guild, you would have sent that invitation during daylight. You sent it at almost midnight. _Subtle, unseen, something that no one should know_. It is a personal proposition, isn’t it?”

Shiroe looked mildly impressed. “I would not expect the leader of a _battle_ guild to actually read the timing of the invitation.”

Isaac sneered, getting more uncomfortable with every minute he had to spend with this ‘new’ Shiroe. “Don’t fucking butter me up. I spent years trying to get you in my guild and I know bullshit when I hear it. If you’re not going to offer me anything interesting, I will leave.”

The Enchanter looked at him directly in the eye.

“Why me?”

Isaac gawked, torn at denying that his trump card was having Shiroe offer himself to whatever wyvern-brained scheme the Enchanter cooked up. Damn that brilliant mind of his.

“I know that you’re not looking for a tactician, Isaac-san.” Shiroe went on, proud at being responsible for the tension accumulating in Isaac's face. “Your _genius_ in military tactics trumps even my own.”

_How dare you call this out on me, you little shit._

It was like dry leaves suddenly set on fire. Temper flared just as fast as his passion did. Isaac crossed the distance between them easily and lunged for him, grabbing his shoulders easily with his gauntlets. 

He kissed Shiroe without any preamble, tongue delving into surprised yet relenting lips.

 _There it is again_. This lust for the different type of strength that Shiroe was exhibiting. Isaac would not deny that Shiroe is an equal when it came to strength. Maybe not by battle prowess, but Shiroe delivered results if he chose to do so. Something Isaac valued in a person.

Isaac was the type of person who lusted after power, and those with the ability to wield it just as efficiently and ruthlessly as Shiroe did.

He lusted after Shiroe. Day after day when he engaged in trying to recruit the twenty-something man. Shiroe’s denials to his request was like that of a wanton lady’s refusals to his advances.

Shiroe stoked his passion hard.

And Isaac _knew_ that Shiroe would, _maybe already_ , somehow know of this and use it against him.

Just like how Shiroe knew that Isaac would not resist answering his call to meet him alone tonight.

The kiss ended with a soft, sucking sound and an intake of breath. Shiroe was beet red, his knees jelly-like as if the kiss had sucked his energy away.

“You’re a cruel man, Enchanter Shiroe.” Isaac muttered, embracing the slightly shorter man against his armor. “Deliberately using this against me.”

Shiroe didn’t deny anything; it somehow hurt Isaac. “The plan would not work if I can’t get at least 80% of the major guild to meet.”

Well, at least he got a kiss. It was a start of many deals.

“You’re dealing with the devil.” He slowly let the man go. “I will demand more and more from you with each deal you strike with me.”

Shiroe shook his head. “I’ve been called a demon lord before.”

Isaac regarded him for a few seconds, before making a tch sound and walking away. The gravel crunched under the weight of his armor.

“Black Heart indeed.” Isaac took his sword out, face reflected in the obsidian blade. “My weapon is indeed fitting for what I feel right now.”

“Eh, Dark Sorrow?”

* * *

 

Shiroe was still observing Isaac walking away. He had secured the Black Sword Knight’s leader’s attendance. Everything can go according to plan now.

His lips still burned from where Isaac kissed him. No, he hadn't counted on getting some sort of...side effect from his encounter with the other guild leader.

Shiroe mused that maybe they could work out an agreement of some sort so they could deal with this situation between them. Like offer an alliance between Log Horizon and the Black Sword Knights so he could freely traverse their hallways and visit Isaac whenever he wanted…

He’ll have to plan that out a bit when all the mess in Akihabara had been fixed. But for now, he had something bigger to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like making a second part to this. But I want to hold on to it at least until Isaac has a bigger role in the anime. Cheers!


End file.
